Networks are being developed to deliver voice, video, and data transmissions to subscribers over both private and public networks. These cable networks often include separated connection points at which it is necessary to link cables in order to provide transmissions from one connection point to another connection point. Often times, these separated connection points are found within different distribution frames within a data center or central office. Distribution frames are typically used to mount interconnection apparatus, terminal blocks and/or main frame connectors, and adapter access and cable management is often complex and difficult due to the number of connectors populating a distribution frame.
In order to facilitate module linking and interconnections, what is needed is a network system capable of being installed within conventional and hereafter devised connection terminals, such as interconnection apparatus, examples of which are found in the Pretium® Connector Housing family available from Corning Cable Systems LLC of Hickory, N.C. The system should be capable of linking separated connection points and provide protection and maintenance of the fiber optic cable. It would be desirable for the fiber optic cable within the system to be accessed from the rear side without having to uninstall the apparatus.
What is further desired is a complete package including a mountable housing that can store a length of cable, at least one adapter, securing features that do not require the use of tools, cable management features, and a cable including at least one, and preferably a plurality of, single connectors on one end of the cable routed to the at least one adapter and a connector on the other end of the cable for routing to a predetermined location within the network.
In addition, it would be desirable to have the ability to store large amounts of coiled cable and deploy the coiled cable once the system has been installed in the interconnection apparatus, while not having to change the size of the mountable housing.